Beauty From Blood
by ladyasile
Summary: Zabuza works for an evil lord that demands nothing but the blood of young boys to keep young. It is when his king comes up with an idea to bring more boys into his castle that he meets Haku. Will he too be a victim? And will love blossom? Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: Malevolent Plan

A/N: This story came after I watched this program on television. It just clearly inspired me to write something like this. There will be strange uses of blood and ways of getting blood. Weird… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**

* * *

Beauty From Blood****

* * *

Chapter One: Malevolent Plan**

* * *

The silence that the night brought the castle always sounded so violent and ghastly. Nothing could be seen inside the darkest of the rooms. However, when dusk settled, painful screams would disrupt the ghastly silence that the castle held.

He threw the body away, like a rag doll that he had gotten bored of playing with. His mood had not gotten any better. The anger and frustration of not being able to find new victims made his blood boil. "Are there anymore?" he said to his manservant.

"I am afraid we ran out, your majesty," he replied with caution. As much as he loathed his master, there was no denying that this was the only job he could obtain. Therefore, he had to watch his mouth and actions.

"Argh! We need to get new ones here, but how?" the lord's voice said from the darkness. He grasped a goblet in his portly fingers and drank from it before throwing it onto the ground. The echoes died away shortly, and sparked an idea in his deranged mind. "We will get all the young men from the village… they will come if they are orphaned or if their families wish for them to become nobles, right, Zabuza?"

Zabuza, his servant, closed his brown eyes and nodded. "Will they have to be as you desire them to be like, my lord?"

"They will only have to be virgins."

Zabuza closed his eyes again and nodded. He was a well-built man, but not even he would dare to attempt to kill the king. The nobles would be after him in a heartbeat. And honestly, he only had to deal with his king's sick obsession of staying young. His life may not be glamorous, but he lived comfortably.

"I shall go and spread the word, your majesty," Zabuza said with a bow. He left the room, not looking back to see if his master would do something else with the blood that laid all over the cold room.

* * *

TBC…?

* * *

A/N: Well, there is the first chapter! The king's identity should be fairly easy to figure out. He is dead in the anime, and I disliked him for ever putting Zabuza through what he did. Should I continue? Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2: Initiation, Luring, And Revea

**Beauty From Blood**

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Initiation, Luring, And Revealing **

* * *

A/N: So… Hi, people!! I'm surprised to see that I actually had readers for this. And I was shocked to see a couple of reviews for this!! Thank you all!! It was those of you whom reviewed that got me motivated to keep writing. And special thanks to my beta, Brokenshardsofmyheart99. And thanks for reading this!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. And since we all know that, this will be the last darn disclaimer.

* * *

"His Highness, King Gatou, will be opening his royal doors a week from today. Applicants hoping to get into Knight Training should be ready by then," spoke the manservant in his unusually gruff voice. The people surrounding him looked up at him with fear. He paid no attention to them, after all he had to deliver a message. Zabuza turned his horse in the direction back to the castle, but not before finishing the rest of his message. "All young men are welcomed, however, if you are married or have children… You will not be allowed. The preferable ages are from ten years to seventeen." Without word of his departure, Zabuza rode away. The remaining villagers muttered excitedly, while others cursed their bad misfortune.

Among the many spectators was a young man with his dog. He shook his head and walked away from the gossiping villagers. "Like some Knight school will help," he spat. He walked off in the direction of his home. "And who would go to that damn castle? Right, Akamaru?" he asked his faithful puppy. The dog barked in agreement.

"How about people that actually need to move up in this world?" Kiba literally jumped ten feet in the air. When he composed himself, he looked behind him and noticed his friend.

"S-Shino? Damn, what the hell? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Kiba bellowed, much the discomfort of his friend and puppy. Both were used to his loud, booming voice by now. "And what do you mean by that?" he asked in a more quieter tone. He got to his knees, picked up Akamaru, and straightened back up with his eyes on his raven-haired friend.

Shino sighed heavily. "You come from a family of noble heritage. I don't, so I have to work hard to support them."

Kiba nodded. "Being born into a family of such heritage isn't fun, you know! And besides, I'd rather be poor as dirt, than marry and be lazy," Kiba scoffed.

"Well, I'm going to the castle. I'm assuming you're staying," he stated.

"Like hell I am! Shino, I'm going. Not sure why, but I have a strange feeling about the king dude. And since you're going, why shouldn't I? I get a feeling I was going to be tossed in there anyway."

A small laugh escaped Shino's lips. As much as Kiba got on his nerves, he knew the young man meant well. "You're talking about your mother and sister?" A nod from both Kiba and Akamaru confirmed his suspicions. "Hopefully, you can act civilized in front of the king." A smirk spread through Shino's face.

With a snort, Kiba punched Shino playfully on the arm. "We still have to be accepted, so we might not end up getting in," he stated.

Both sighed. They looked in the direction of the castle. The winds picked up the leaves from the ground and made them dance, ominously. The two adolescents and the puppy shuddered uneasily.

"Man, that is one creepy wind." The voice made both Shino and Kiba jump noticeably. Looking around they spotted their blond haired friend with a big, goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Naruto," they both hissed before practically jumping on the boy. They fought playfully for a moment before getting down to their talking.

"So, you two going?" the blond asked.

"Yeah. Shino because he wants to move up in the world and get tons of money. And I'm going to cover his ass. Who knows what that king will do!" Kiba said in one breath. Naruto nodded and Shino scowled.

"I'm going too," Naruto said with a grin, less goofy than the other one. "I'm like the first part of Shino's reason."

"You know, I just need the money…" Shino interrupted, unnoticed by his two friends.

"I'm going to become a noble! And then king!" The blond raised a fist in the air and stayed like that for awhile.

Kiba shook his head. "We have got to stop him from doing that," he muttered. Shino nodded in agreement. "Hey Naruto, you can't become a king!" Kiba shouted. Before Naruto could point otherwise, Shino beat him to the actual explanation.

"You have to be born within the royal family. I doubt you are," he spoke in a low voice. Naruto huffed.

"Still…" he whispered. Both of his friends nodded. Prior to their words of comfort, the streets were filled with gasping and excited people. All three friends looked at each other and without talking agreed to go look at what all the fuss was about.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" Kiba asked a villager. The villager looked at them with a rude stare.

"As if you three good for nothing kids should know!" he jeered.

It didn't take long for the man to tell them, after Kiba had landed two punches on him. "It's the noble family from the north. They are paying a visit to the king. However, they might just be enrolling their son to the king's curriculum."

Shino motioned for Kiba to release the man. Naruto whispered to punch the man once more, much to Shino's distaste and Kiba's liking. The boy with the dog chose the latter, and then released the man. "So, that would be the Kaguya family?" Kiba asked with uncertainty.

"Not so much anymore. The Kaguya and Yakushi are now as one; their clans united. Honestly, Kiba, don't you pay attention at your meetings?" Said boy shook his head and Shino slapped his forehead.

"So two families are the noble family of the north?" Naruto asked, almost passing out from not understanding.

"Yes, Naruto. However, if you want further details, then ask someone else!" Shino yelled.

Kiba ignored their tantrums and looked at the horse-drawn carriages driving to the castle. "Guys, something just caught my eye," he whispered loudly to them.

The blond and the raven stopped their yelling and looked over at Kiba. He pointed to one of the carriages and both saw why he was so quiet. "Who's that?" all three asked.

Sitting inside the carriage was a young girl with long, silky black hair cascading down her back. She was wearing the signature robes for the clan, and her face was beautifully decorated with light cosmetics and a circlet placed finely on her head. The carriage drove by and soon entered the route to the castle.

* * *

A/N: So, that's where we're going to stop for now. If people continue to be interested in this story, then the next chapter will be posted. Haku's going to come out soon! I'm so happy!! How will Zabuza react? Not sure yet. Thanks for reading! And I think we all know who's going to die first. 


	3. An Honorable Meeting

**Beauty From Blood**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: An Honorable Meeting

* * *

A/N: Sorry for posting this chapter up so late. My big brother got married and I've been busy. I watched episode 45 of Blood+ and it reminded me of this story. If you haven't watched that episode of Blood+ and are a fan, then don't read the rest of this note (spoiler alert!). My two favorite characters died! Moses and Karman died! I'm not going to lie, I cried. Okay, well the part that really motivated me to write this story before all my other ones was… Moses and Karman were sitting together, and then Karman said, "There's just one thing left to do. Lend me your hand, Moses." And then Moses nodded and said, "Yes, I know. This time I will- I will follow you." So both stand up and face the sun… They died after that! Oh, and from the way that I described Haku in the last chapter it might've seem as if Haku really was a girl in this story, but… THIS WILL BE YAOI! HAKU IS GOING TO BE A GUY IN THIS STORY! Oh, thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I love you all so much for giving this story so much love!! I didn't think that my first Haku and Zabuza story was going to be like this, but… Thank you!! And a special thanks as always to my wonderful beta, Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

* * *

The line of carriages stopped at the gated entrance of the castle. From his window, a beautiful young man with an aura of purity stared at the ominous castle. He could feel the cruelty that had been displayed within the walls of the castle all too well. A shiver went through his soul, freeing him from his daze. The carriages began to move again, this time inside the gates. The young man sighed and looked at the person next to him. He could see that his companion was looking out of his window as well. "Kimimaro?" he asked, his voice a mere whisper.

Drawing his gaze away from the sky and to his companion, Kimimaro answered, "Yes? What is it, Haku?" Their journey to the castle had been very quiet for them, but hearing a sound other than the horses pulling the carriages was very much welcomed.

"What do you think will happen? I know that we are going to go for the sake of the family's name, but is it necessary?" Haku could not help but look away from Kimimaro; it was not out of fear, but out of uneasiness. Both had met when Haku was four, after he was found as the only survivor from the massacre that wiped away all of Haku's native village. Ever since their meeting, Kimimaro had protected him, like an older brother would have. Not too long after, the Kaguya clan adopted Haku into their family and he had been with them ever since.

Kimimaro ran a hand through Haku's long black hair before answering, "I am not sure of what will happen, but I do know that it is vital to our family that we attend the king's school." Putting a comforting hand on Haku's shoulders, he continued, "No matter what happens, I'll be there to protect you. And you have another person to look out for you as well."

"Kabuto Yakushi? Yes, you are right," Haku looked at Kimimaro's hand and grasped it, "There is nothing to worry about, right?" His brother nodded. "I suppose it's only the rumors that got to me." A lackluster smile sprouted on the younger teen's face.

Kimimaro went back to gazing, but deciphered his brother's words a moment later. "Rumors?" he asked with tenderness, trying to get Haku to blurt out all he knew.

Without fail, Haku granted him his request. "Yes, rumors. I heard from Kabuto that the king is taking in boys because…" Haku's eyes darted to the castle and back to the sanctuary that he found in his brother. "They all died. I hope it's all gossip-"

There talking ceased as they felt the carriage cease its movements. In mere moments the all the doors to all the carriages were opened, and all of the clan stepped out. Haku followed Kimimaro out. They went towards the steps of the castle and proceeded forward. The long walk came to an end, and soon they found themselves sitting in comfortable seats, awaiting the arrival of the king. Haku, unlike the rest of the clan, was busying himself with looking around the Hall in awe. The entire room screamed out murder, but it was relatively relaxing in a strange way.

"Be still," Haku heard being whispered to him. When he turned in the direction of the voice he noticed it was Kimimaro. After seeing the doors to the Hall open, Haku knew why his brother had whispered. The king walked in with a self-opinionated look in his eye. To Haku, the king didn't seem to posses a droplet of benevolence. The king sat and looked at the clan, forehead frowning as he head continued to eye the amount of people in his presence.

"Take all the young ones out of here and have them fitted, fed, and put into their rooms," the king spoke to someone that had remained near the door of the Hall.

"Yes, your majesty," the brusque voice responded.

"Majesty, we will not be enrolling all of the young ones." Haku turned to see who had spoken. The person did not surprise him. 'Father, sometimes you act as if you're higher than the king himself,' he thought with a fulfilled smile on his face. "Certain events had come up, and we will need the aid of our children. I will only leave ten to stay with you. If this poses a problem, then I cannot see the reason for staying here."

The king gave a heavy breath before answering, "You must be ignorant to talk to me like that. You're nothing more than a lowly noble! However," he licked his lips, "I can see no reason to fight you on this. Ten will suffice from your family. Though, you are aware that other nobles left more?"

"Yes, your majesty," the head of the Kaguya answered, "I will be leaving my son, my heir, for that very reason." The king's face seemed to have taken the shape of an animal upon hearing the news. "These are the ones that will be staying with you," the clan leader said. At that moment all of the ones staying stood up with the exception of one, which the king questioned. Haku saw his father eye him and knew that he was the one being waited on. Haku gave a small gasp and stood up as well.

"You are aware that my school is only for males, right?" the king questioned. Haku felt like hitting the king right in the groin for his question.

With a silent laugh his father answered, "Yes, your majesty." The king nodded and waved his corpulent hand at them, signaling for them to leave the room. Noticing that all of his family was leaving, Haku fell right into step with them.

It was an odd feeling to have left his family for the first time, but he reassured himself that everything would work out. Being lost in thought and anxiety, Haku paused his movements and looked around. "I lost them. How? I was right behind them." The passages all looked similar and sinister. "Which way? Uh, maybe the left!" He hurried off into the direction, but ten minutes into his walking he stopped again. The hallway seemed to be leading him downwards, away from anything else in the castle. The young teen could feel his hands shake from two reasons. 'I can just hear what they're saying about me now. They must think I'm an idiot for getting lost. And… I'm scared too. This just seems to be a place of horror!' he thought.

Haku sat on the floor, noticing quite soon that it was very wintry and clammy. He thought about his situation before standing up and resuming his walk again. "I took a left last time, so…" Before speaking further, he heard flowing footsteps approaching him. The teen looked and turned around for a hiding place, but gave up when he remembered that he was lost with intention of finding his way back. 'No one would punish me for getting lost, right?' he prayed. Haku turned around stepped forward to go greet the owner of the footsteps…

"SHIT!" Both had collided right into each other, forcing them back. Lucky for Haku, he steadied himself with the wall, but the other person fell right to the floor.

"I'm sorry," Haku said, lending the stranger his hand. However, the person didn't reach for it. He, recognized as a male from the cursing, stood up and came closer to Haku. It was then that Haku could see the man's features. Malicious-looking, mouth covered with untainted bandages, well-toned body, and pissed off at the moment were phrases that ran through the teen's mind.

"Where the hell were you…?" The teen knew that there were more words that remained unspoken from the man, that much was obvious from the way that the man stopped talking.

"I'm a male, would you like evidence supporting that statement?" The words just spilled out, all without Haku's knowledge. He could see the bitterness building up in the man right in front of him.

The man sighed. "I know you are. I'm not a damn idiot!" He responded. "Now let's go back to the others. Your family mentioned that you were easily distracted, so don't stop to look at the pretty wall on the way back, boy!" The man turned his back and left, not waiting for Haku to follow.

Haku bit his lip. "I have a name. And explain why I would like to look at a dull wall for?" Not seeing the older male respond, he walked up to him.

"So you like shiny things?" the man questioned, earning a grunt from the young teen.

"At least I didn't fall on my ass," muttered Haku. The older man stopped in his steps, which made Haku run into him. Out of pride and out of falling on his bottom, the young teen embraced the older man from the back. Haku composed himself and glared at the man. After a minute of glaring and not moving, the teen sighed. "I apologize for my actions. It was my fault, and you merely came to get me so I wouldn't remain lost. Sorry for acting like a pathetic child."

Needless to say that the teen expected an answer, but not like the one he got. "Shit, what is it with you nobles? Do you all have a stick up your asses?" Haku's eyes widened.

"We do not! Our words and actions mirror what we would want to! I respect you because I want to be respected in return." Haku's arms tightened around the older man's.

The man muttered something before speaking to Haku. "Let go of my arm so we can return." The teen did just that. On the way back, neither spoke. There was an occasional cough or clearing of the throat, but nothing more. It reminded Haku of the carriage ride.

In a desperate attempt to break the silence Haku spoke. "Who are you?" His words were swayed from the opening of a door that made far too much noise. The man looked at Haku and seized his shoulder, then shoved him inside.

"I'm sure dinner is over now. The servant to fit you into your uniform will be here soon, so stay put." the man said. He stepped outside the door. Before closing it he said, "If you see anything shiny, don't chase it."

Haku opened his mouth to shout something, but soft laughter came out instead. He didn't know why it was funny. And he had never spoken out of line before. 'Something about that man…' he thought. "Perhaps if I chase after something sparkly I might run into him again." he whispered with a smile.

* * *

The Kaguya-Yakushi family left the Hall and the castle all together, leaving the king with a scowl. "That clan…" he uttered in low volume. "Zabuza!" the king barked.

At an instant the man-servant came to him. In furtive, he loved seeing Zabuza come to him at an instant, whenever he called out for him. "Yes, majesty?" the man-servant asked, bowing.

"What did you gather from all ten of the that petty clan?" the king ordered.

Zabuza grinded his teeth before answering. "The only ones that I know that will be up to your tastes have remained. However, that number was rather low."

The king straightened up in chair from his slothful position. "How low?" he queried.

"Only three: Kimimaro Kaguya, Kabuto Yakushi, and…" the man-servant sighed.

Resting his eyes on the servant, the king chuckled. "You didn't learn his name? How the hell do you know if he is one of the few that qualified?"

"I made sure… Haku is his name," Zabuza answered. The king seemed content and dismissed him soon after receiving his answers. The man servant walked back to his room, all the while wishing for his king's demise.

* * *

"So who else is going?" Kiba asked Shino, while they waited on everyone else to join them on their walk to the king's castle on the edge of the village's entrance and exit.

Shino sighed. "I've already… Never mind. Naruto, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, Sai, Gaara, and that's it."

Kiba laughed. "I can already tell which ones will not make it in." Akamaru barked in agreement. Shino lifted an eyebrow. "I've no doubt that you and Naruto will make it in, or me. Gaara, Neji and Sasuke are from noble families, but they're pampered… Still, they could make it in," he argued, "Choji and Shikamaru will not get in because they're lazy. Lee will make it in. And Sai," he paused for a minute with an amused look on his face, "Are you sure the guy doesn't have a secret family?"

Shaking off the urge to laugh Shino answered, "He's not interested in girls. And why are you so certain that I will make it in?"

Turning to his friend Kiba responded, "There's no way a king will pass up the opportunity to teach someone as smart as you. I know Shikamaru is like a genius, but you're a genius too, in your own way."

Shino turned away from Kiba. "I'm being complimented by you without having to ask for it… So this is how Akamaru feels," the said with laughter.

"You're comparing yourself to a mutt? I thought better of you, Shino." Neji had arrived with Gaara and Sasuke right behind him. To Neji, it was still amazing that he knew people that weren't aristocratic. For some reason, they seemed more real to him, and less hard to impress.

"Naruto is going to be late," Sasuke predicted. Everyone had to agree with him. Naruto was always late. Gaara said nothing, but waited with them nonetheless. Lee, Shikamaru and Choji joined them minutes later, but there was still no sign of Naruto or Sai.

Kiba kept growing irritated. "Damn it, Sai! I know you're hiding and waiting for Naruto to come by so you can cling on to him, but it's getting annoying! I know you're here! Show yourself!" Shino placed his hand on Kiba's shoulder to calm him down.

Gaara grunted, which caught their attention. From behind a tree, Sai emerged with a smile on his face. "You couldn't be anymore annoying, huh?" Shikamaru asked before muttering about something being tiresome.

"Guys! I'm here! I came!" Naruto shouted at them as he ran to them. However, when he noticed Sai, he groaned.

"So you came," Sai said with a flirtatious tone.

Shino coughed. "We better get going. We're going to be on time if we leave now." Seeing the look on Naruto's face Shino added, "Yes, we lied so we could get you here early, Naruto. Now let's go." The group left to the castle. There were no concerns on their minds, only ambitions and ideas of what was yet to come.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope that chapter made up for me not updating fast. And yes, I know that Sai is a little OOC. I just can't resist making him this way for some weird reason, not to mention I'm not completely up to date on Naruto. Thank you again!


	4. Break Away

**Beauty From Blood**

**Chapter 4: Break Away**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Here's the next chapter. Thank you all so much for all the attention this story has gotten. I'm still surprised that there are readers for this. And special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

* * *

The servant that had come into his room to fit him into proper and presentable clothes had gone away now. Haku was glad for that small miracle. Whether man or woman, the servant had made him uncomfortable with how the servant's hands wandered and stroked areas they weren't suppose to. If the servant hadn't been covered up from head to toe in a robe, then he would've known, but as long as he didn't have to run across the same servant, then everything would be okay.

Night was coming. He could see that from his window, his barred window. Many things had aroused his suspicion. The door to his bedroom was locked from the outside, the windows were barred, and he just knew that there was a peeping hole somewhere in the room. A detail he had failed to mention to Kimimaro was that he had heard from Kabuto that the King killed and even raped boys. The thought of something happening to his brothers made him shudder. Still, if the situation turned grim, then he at least knew how to fight.

A loud knock swayed him out of his thoughts. Though he had not yet answered the two knocks on the door, it flew open to reveal the same man from before. This time, however, his expression wasn't as ominous as before. "Hello," Haku said, smiling.

The man made a noise that sounded like a scoff. "Brought you dinner, you brat," he muttered. He walked over to Haku and handed him a tray with food on it. The food was rather different than from what he was used to eating at home, but he didn't question it. At least it was food, even if it didn't look like it.

"Thank you," he said, lackluster smile on his face this time. Fighting the urge to ask what the food was, he took the tray from the man's hands and placed it on the small table near the door. "I'm not trying to be rude, but may I know your name? This is the second time we've met," he said.

A raised, nonexistent eyebrow went up. "If it'll keep you out of trouble… My name is Zabuza," he answered with a loud sigh. He turned around and walked to the door.

"Wait," Haku shouted, surprising himself and Zabuza. Yet, the man did stop and side-turned to face him. "Don't you want to know my name?" he asked in what he hoped was his gentle voice. After all, Zabuza almost seemed like the type to be timid when it came to meeting people or being intimate with someone else.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes. "Not really," he answered and walked out of the room, stopping just to close the door and nothing more.

Haku pouted. "Jerk," he whispered. He almost expected Zabuza to return and hit him for the insult, but he never did. Part of him was disenchanted to not see that happening. Yet it was a castle and he would have to live there, so there was a chance that he would meet Zabuza again. Smiling at the thought, he went to sit down on the chair to eat his food. Though when he looked at it again, his stomach growled out of losing its appetite.

"Weren't we suppose to go through some kind of test or something?" Naruto asked Shikamaru, who was now asleep in his bed. Unlike Gaara, Neji and Sasuke, they had been given normal housing rooms. All that meant was that they were going to sleep in a room with several other boys. "Shikamaru, wake up!" He tossed his pillow at the sleeping boy, but had no effect.

Kiba's laughter startled him. "I told you guys there was something weird about the King," he said in response to Naruto's question. The other had to admit that Kiba had a point. Nothing in the palace made them feel safe. In fact, it felt like a prison. "Wonder if he other guys are okay," he muttered.

"Why? Do you think that they will die?" Lee asked, solemn about the situation.

Shino shook his head. "Don't give Kiba any more ideas. He's the one that will connect things that don't make sense together and say that they make perfect sense."

With a playful growl, Kiba threw a pillow at Shino's head. "Idiot," he shouted. It seemed that Kiba had gotten even more irritated now. Though he did have to give up Akamaru when they had entered. The pain in Kiba's eyes was more than plenty to show that he cared for his loyal dog. Not just that, but that he cared for his friends enough to still go through with them when he had had the chance of regaining Akamaru and leaving them all.

Whimpering, Naruto jumped off from his bed and into Choji's. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked, looking everywhere as if he expected demons to come for him. Choji nodded and made space for Naruto in his bed.

"You could sleep with me, Naruto," Sai offered, voice husky.

Everyone in the room got quiet. "We are so not going to have that!" Kiba shouted at Sai. He received collective nods from the rest as agreement. "Sai, just… Stay away from Naruto and don't you dare hit on anyone else!" Kiba said, fuming.

Sai pouted, or at least attempted too. He shrugged and laid back down on his bed. They all waited a couple of minutes to make sure that the boy was indeed asleep. When it seemed that he was breathing at a steady pace, they resumed their talk.

"So do you really think that there's something evil going on here?" Choji asked them, though his question appeared to be directed at Kiba.

Kiba nodded. "Apart from the king, I got to take a look at three other suspicious looking people when I chased after the guard that took Akamaru away," he said, eyes glittering with emotion upon recalling his departing from his dog. "Watch out for a guy with a bandaged face and no eyebrows. Don't know why, but there's something off about him. And there's a guy that's covered entirely by a brown robe. The last guy has a black robe on."

Biting his lip, Shino turned to Kiba. "Did you say a guy with a bandaged face and no eyebrows?" Kiba nodded. "I see…" Rather than telling his friends anything, he made himself comfortable and closed his eyes.

"Why'd you ask?" he heard Kiba ask him, but he couldn't bring himself to speak at that moment.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it's so short. Thanks for reading!


	5. The Fangs Of He Who Craves

A/N: Thanks so much for the support! Love and appreciate all that you all have given this story. Before I begin the story, I must apologize for any major errors you might find in this chapter. I wanted to keep my promise of updating once a month, but my glasses broke. And unfortunately my sight is horrible so I had trouble typing all of my stories up. Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

Beauty From Blood

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Fangs Of He Who Craves**

* * *

Having Shino not answer his question had made his decision easier. The way in which his friend kept evading his questions about the strange man with bandages around his face had gotten him interested. That was when he knew that there was something wrong, and if it would harm his friend, then he'd have to do something to prevent that. 'It just easier said than done. Now I wish I had woken someone else up to come with me here… What am I thinking? I need to remain focused.'

Frowning at the two hallways that were the fork in his road, he bent down. 'Come on, I have to remember something. When we came in' he thought as he looked at both hallways, 'I think the guy brought us in through the left and then we made our way to rooms. Which means that if I'm right, that hallway will lead to the training room that he showed us.' Raising his head to the left, he stared into the blackness that warned him away. 'And before that room there was a set of steps, which led to the room where the King was at… So if I head this way, I'm bound to go back to the entrance.' His thoughts tempted him to go there and flee the castle with as much speed as possible. Though when he remembered Shino and the rest of his friends, he knew he had to remain there with them. Standing up, he went to his right, not sure of what waited there for him.

His footsteps echoed in the narrow hallway. Small puddles had formed beneath his feet, it made him feel colder than he already felt. Before he had snuck out, he realized that the shoes they had given them were custom made. It would've been nice, but they weren't made for them to wear like other shoes were. These were custom made to make it almost impossible for them to be able to run in, or escape. The window was out of question to sneak out of, but the door was perfect. It had been locked from the outside, but he had learned how to pick any lock from an old friend. All that was left to do was to memorize the guards' schedule. It gave him a full minute to pick the lock and then run like hell before the guards took their position by the doors.

There hadn't been any time for him to say anything to anyone there, but he hoped that if things turned out bad, his friends would be smart enough to not do what he had done. He shook his head. 'No! I'm not going to die, I just need to remain calm,' he told himself. With regained stillness, he continued until he came to the end of the corridor. There were still no lights or guards, but he treaded with assiduousness. The floor felt icy and the darkness made him alert. 'It doesn't sound like anyone is here,' he thought. With a deep breath, he took a couple of steps forward and sustained his pace.

His foot felt sticky and wet, not like the dirty water that he had felt before as he had journeyed to where he stood now. Kiba remained unmoving. He could feel someone else with him, waiting for him to make a mistake before making a move. Tolerance had never been one of his sturdiest traits, and it was beginning to slip away from him. The slight sounds that he caught infuriated him to no end. It took him some minutes to figure out that the sounds he kept hearing were coming from one sole direction, which meant that whoever was with him knew where he stood.

With an intake of air, he snapped. "Damn it! You know I'm here and I know you're here, so let's get this over with!" As soon as he spoke those words, he felt a gust of air around him and soon found himself in a paralyzed state. The arm in front of his body had a something sharp, from what he felt against his neck. The person had him trapped between a weapon and their own body. Neither uttered a word as Kiba's sight went dim.

He gasped as he sat up. The beating of his heart remained quickened before dropping back to its normal rate as he took in air. When he at last composed himself, he turned to look at the window, the barred window in his room. There was rain drumming against the window, as if alerting him of something. "It's just the rain," said Haku to himself, placing an arm over his chest.

Closing his eyes, he thought back to the nightmare he had had mere moments ago. 'He was there. Zabuza was in that nightmare, standing over Kimimaro's body… All that blood.' His hands shook to some extent. "It means nothing, I just know it. Zabuza may look act malicious, but I know he isn't like that," he sighed. "What would my brothers say if they knew I was protecting a man that I had just met?" At this, he allowed himself a laugh.

"There's just something about him, I suppose. Something kind, yet it's repressed." Haku stopped himself and giggled. "What on earth am I doing? Not only am I protecting him from insults or comments yet to come, but I am talking as if I know him." Looking up at the ceiling, he smiled. He brought his left hand to hair and played with a strand of it. "Perhaps, I should get to know him. He does not look pleased to be serving someone like the King," he paused and thought about what he had said. "I wonder why he's working for him?" Many thoughts rushed through his head, and he analyzed every single one, not having a clue as to what Zabuza's background was.

Part of his thoughts were filled with the images of Zabuza doing what he does for the sake of someone else's protection. That working for the King ensured someone's joy, someone who was close to Zabuza. The idea made Haku feel odd, in such a way that he never had felt before. It was a peculiar emotion, but he pushed it away from his mind. He had other things to concentrate on, others that involved his newfound interest. Of course, all he wanted from the man was friendship, nothing more or less, he assured himself.

Haku nodded. "Yes, I'll try to befriend him," he vowed. With a great smile on his face, he relaxed himself and positioned himself back to how he was before he had woken up. With the rain's soothing melody, he managed to clear away his nightmare and many suspicions that he held, for that night at least. He drifted off to sleep, determined on trying to make the other man open himself up to him.

"Pity," the man in the brown robe spoke to his companion. "It seems that there's been an attraction, one-sided, but an attraction nonetheless." He took off the robe and adjusted the clothes he had underneath it. After making sure he was as comfortable as possible, he turned to look at the other figure that stood with him. "Well, we'll have to do something about that, won't we?"

The figure nodded and turned to face the object in front of the unrobed man. "It's no doubt the King trusts you," he said, fixing his gaze on the other man. "The ability to use your powers to spy on others," he whispered, "is intriguing."

The unrobed man laughed. "I would be the next in line to succeed him, but you stand in my way, don't you?" He licked his lips and gave the other man a smile that showed off his fang-like teeth. "No matter, you might end up long gone before our beloved King dies." Both men glared at one another.

"Busy yourself with your so-called black magic and do as the King wishes," the robed-clad man commanded, turning his back to the other. "It is you that addicted him to this." With that, he left the room.

Zabuza inhaled. He looked at the bars the kept him inside and growled. He hated to be kept in the cell, but the King would not trust him otherwise. "Fuck," he muttered, laying his head back down onto the rock-like material that was carved out in the shape of a bed. The cell, the chains, the lack of comfort… The King was afraid of him, they both knew it, but neither dared admit the truth.

After all the heinous crimes he had committed, he knew that this was the best he could ever have. The chains burned his skin, but he refused to acknowledge the pain. Closing his eyes, he returned himself to the place that he often went to when he had grown weary. The smile on the boy's face… On Haku's face, he reminded himself of the boy's name. That smile, he had almost forgotten what one had looked like. Most of all, he had forgotten how one looked like when it was aimed at him. Most of his life, people had feared him. Long ago, before he had begun his many crimes, they all looked at him as if he was the devil himself. Zabuza hated it back then, but now he had grown accustomed to it. Often, he had relied on his arctic demeanor in order to avoid fighting.

It always worked, but after seeing a smile again it made him think. With a grunt, he turned to face the wall that held 568 medium-sized bricks. There were scratches and stains of dried blood on the wall, all made by him during his earlier days, when he had had enough spirit to rebel. Footfalls, almost inaudible, alerted him of someone coming. He turned to face the cell's front and found himself looking at the one person that agreed with him.

"The Vampire has fed tonight," the man told him. The voice was always the same, never expressing any emotion. He nodded at the man. "The Sorcerer has begun to spy on them, the victims…" The odd silence made Zabuza glower at the man. "I found him, Zabuza," the man's voice shook.

It alarmed Zabuza to hear the man sound so open. "Well, I suppose you'll go off now that you've found him, huh?" To his surprise, the man shook his head and held up his hand. The hand was wrapped in bandages, reminding Zabuza of the incident. "I told you that you don't owe me, so fuck off and leave me the hell alone, you ass," he snarled. The man made no movements.

He lowered his hand. "It's not up to you to decide that," countered the man. "I will get him out of here, away from the treacherous King and give him a better life." With a yawn, Zabuza shifted his legs. He had heard the same words before and cared very little now to hear them again. It seemed the man had guessed it as well. "And you? What will you do?"

He had thought about that, but now it felt as if he could not answer that particular question. When he realized that he had remained quiet for far too long, he shrugged. "Don't know." It seemed that man in the dark robe understood, for he left right after receiving an answer.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	6. Gloxinias And Gardenias

A/N: I'm pleased to know that many people do like this story. Thank you all for all the honors you've given this lowly story. Special thanks to my beta Brokenshradsofmyheart99!

**

* * *

**

Beauty From Blood

* * *

**Chapter 6: Gloxinias And Gardenias**

* * *

Not comprehending the exact reason, Shino had wakened up. There was no cause for him to have been awake before the sun's rising, but he found himself gawking at the ceiling. With an intake of breath, he turned to his side. Right before his closed his eyes off, he noticed something. Kiba was not in his bed, nor was he on the side of the room that he faced at the moment. At once, he threw the sheets off from on top of him and began checking the room for a sign of his friend.

It didn't matter where he looked since there was not a single trace of Kiba at all. Shino bit his lower lip before slipping on his shoes and heading to the door. There wasn't much to his plan, other than to tell one of the guards that he felt sick and hope that they took him to the infirmary. Though there were several risks that went along with the plan, the first being that he was unsure if the castle even had an infirmary.

Reaching the door, he raised hi hand to knock but stopped himself. The door was ajar, not so much that it was obvious, but enough that he took notice of it. Holding in his breath, he leaned closer to the door, hoping he could get a partial view of what awaited him outside the door. To his amazement, he saw no on there. Shino released the breath eh had held in and lifted his hand to push the door open.

"Shino!"

Biting his tongue, he turned around to face the person. No, it had not surprised him when he noticed it had been Naruto right behind him, but it did surprise him to see Sasuke there with him. "Naruto, don't shout," he scolded his friend. Though he knew that scolding him would do no good, he kept on going. "Don't you know that you're supposed to be quiet?" Naruto raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms in defense. "Forget it," he whispered before turning his attention to the heir of the Uchiha clan, one of the most eminent ones.

Before he had a chance to ask, the shadow-haired boy answered his question. "I snuck in when you were all asleep." Shino nodded at the response. Part of him was tempted to ask why, but he kept his mouth closed. "Are you up because of Kiba's absence?"

Looking down at the floor, he nodded. "Kiba was just gone when I woke up. For some reason, I know he's in trouble," he said to them in a whisper. Sighing, he turned his back on the pair. "I have to go look for him and bring him back." One more, he lifted his hand to push open the door, but was stopped. His yes followed the hand back to its owner.

With a wide grin the blonde said, "We'll go with you, Shino. He's our friend too." It didn't even take a nanosecond for him to agree on it. They pushed opened the door with ease and set out to find their friend.

Throwing a pebble that he had found on the floor of his cell away, Zabuza sat up. The same footfalls from before were coming towards him again. The cloaked figure stopped in front of the bars that kept him caged, took out a key, and opened the door. Without muttering a single word of gratitude, Zabuza walked out from his cell. He waited until the man in the dark robe closed the cell before moving again.

They walked side by side in silence as they passed cell by cell, none with inhabitants. "Zabuza," the other man spoke, brining their walk to a halt. "Do you wish to overthrow him?" At that, Zabuza scoffed. "I see. What will you do, then? You know what I plan on doing, but I have yet to hear a words from you about it." It was at that that Zabuza turned to face the robe-clad man.

Feeling, the other man's eyes on him, he opened his mouth underneath the bandages that covered his face. "Do you see how little light enters here?" It took a moment before the man nodded at his question. "It reminds me of something from my past," he paused, "I never wanted to face a prison like this ever gain, but with my criminal record, it's impossible to do anything else." As if he could see through the dark of the hood and the covers within it, he looked at the man in the eyes. "So, that's what I'm doing," he said at last.

As he walked away, he failed to hear the robed-clad man's footsteps following him. Part of him thought it was due to the lack of fear he showed as he gazed into the man's eyes. Not many had the valor or foolishness in mind to gaze as he did into the his eyes. According to what he had heard, it was a miracle if you survived the wrath of that man. The rumor made him laugh, though. Not because of how absurd it sounded, but rather of the man himself.

Reaching a corridor, he felt the relief that it offered him. He massaged his neck, trying to get the uncomfortable feeling out of it before setting off again. The corridors were empty and quiet, much like they were every day. However, it kept bothering him for some reason. It all felt wrong somehow. Zabuza blinked, erasing all of his suspicions away. Though he knew that it was an unsafe thing to do, part of him found it exhilarating.

As he turned the corner he found himself face to face with a young blonde teen. Recalling the meeting his master and the several young boys that had entered the castle had, he found himself recognizing the blonde. It seemed that he was not the single one affected by the awkwardness of the situation since the blonde and his two companions behind him had yet to move. Scowling, he looked at all three of them, searching to see if they had any weapons with them. To his astonishment, none were carrying any.

"What are you three doing here?" he asked, voice deep and daunting. The two on the back seemed to have tensed up at the question. It almost appeared as if they were more afraid of what their blue-eyed friend would say, rather than him. As anticipated, it was the blonde that answered.

"We were just heading back to our room, but we got lost," he said, grinning. Something about him made him narrow his eyes. It wasn't as if the boy was powerful, at least not from what he could tell. However, there was something unsettling about him. That one thing kept sending his mind back to his memories, as if it were telling him that there was a connection. Despite that, he ignored the feeble distractions.

With a glare, he said, "Seems like everyone keeps getting lost…" At that point, he could tell that the three teens knew that he wasn't buying their made-up excuse. Zabuza turned his back on them. "Just go back unless you want to find out what happens to those that disobey the rules."

From behind him, he heard the footsteps as the teens headed back to their room. At least, they had all gone with no objection. "So what happens to those that don't obey?" Zabuza's eyes snapped open. It seemed that the young blonde had remained behind. Within the blue eyes, he could see the tenacity that the small teen held. That same tenacity had crossed his path once, he recalled. It was odd to see the boy with the same features, almost as if looking at a dream whilst awake.

Curling his fingers inwards, he turned his hands into fists. "Go back unless you wish to share the same fate as those before you that thought they could change the country by removing the current ruler," he growled. It seemed that the boy was going to retort, but he never got the chance since a door to their side opened.

Brown eyes gazed at them from the small crack that door allowed. Soon, the entire door was opened and revealed the person from behind. "Am I interrupting something?" the melodious and tender voice spoke. Zabuza found himself in a compromising position. He was torn between grasping the blonde and strangling him, and turning his full attention to the young boy that had just come into the scene.

However, he didn't have to do anything since his moment o do anything was stolen. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?" Zabuza looked at the blonde. Indeed, it seemed that young man had no courtesy.

That, however, might have been the reason the other young teen giggled. "Haku is my name. It's an honor to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki," the effeminate teen said. Seeing Haku be gracious to another made Zabuza almost want to snatch him up by the arm an drag him away to another place far away from the blonde with the inane grin.

"Wait, you're that girl we saw in the village!" Naruto shouted as he pointed at Haku, something not infrequent for a commoner. By the way Haku didn't scoff or turn away, it seemed that he didn't mind. "So why are you here?" Before Haku could answer, Naruto spoke out again. "The king's not making you be his personal servant, his he? 'Cause if he is, then I'll pummel him until he releases you!"

The words spoken by Naruto had Haku giggling. "No, I'm not his personal servant," Haku said. At that, Zabuza almost flinched. While neither of the two teens worked on a personal level for the King, he did. And it wasn't a position anyone would enjoy at all. "Nor am I girl. I apologize for misleading you," Haku said, bowing his head.

Both he and Naruto were taken aback by the gesture. "No, don't bow! You're, like, in a higher position than I am!" The blonde waved his arms around at a rapid pace until Haku assured him that there was nothing wrong with a person acting out common politeness to another. "You're different than the others, huh? So, um, why are you here?" Zabuza felt his patience flee at the first word of Naruto's question.

Haku smiled. "I'm assuming I'm here for the same reason you are. If not, then please enlighten me as to why you are here," he said. The conversation kept prolonging and nothing new was going to come out of it, that much Zabuza knew.

"He should be back, or else his friends will get into trouble while they go out to search for him." The sight of Naruto flinching was enough payment for Zabuza. From his many years of crimes, he knew what to do in most situations. When Naruto caught his eyes, he knew the boy had a mild idea of what was going on.

With yet another wide grin, much to the dislike of Zabuza, Naruto nodded. "The big guy's right." Again, Zabuza felt like strangling the blonde. "Anyways, I'll see you around… Haku, right?" The other teen nodded at the question. "Bye, then!" Naruto turned around and ran back to his room.

"He seems like a nice boy," Haku said, getting his attention. On Haku's face, he saw the most bliss-filled face he had ever seen. Deep within himself, he felt as if he was committing yet another sin by gazing into someone was pure as the boy. The thought made Zabuza snap out of whatever hold Haku had over his mind. It wasn't as if h felt the need to protect the boy, or even embrace him.

Zabuza grunted. "You sound like a grandmother," he muttered. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" The teen shook his head. It took him a while to realize that the sun was already out, but Haku didn't need to know that. "Whatever."

"Zabuza…" The warmth that spread throughout his body wasn't all that bad, but to have that sensation when someone spoke your name was rather odd for him. He began to wonder if there was something wrong with him, aside from what he already knew was wrong with him. "May I ask you a question, Zabuza?" The same unfamiliar sensation shattered him and he nodded. "Why do you work for this particular ruler?"

Fleeting memories began to replay in his mind. "It's not as if anyone else will have me working for them, kid," he answered. Haku's eyes shined with authentic empathy, another thing that he had not seen in a long while.

It seemed as if Haku wanted to ask him something else, but he didn't. Rather than comforting him with words, the teen walked to him and embraced him. Feeling Haku's face on his chest made him uneasy, yet he longed for more of it. "Zabuza, I…"

"Save it," he cut in, unashamed. With as much force as he could, he pushed the teen away from him. "There is nothing you can do to change this, and it's not like I want you to either." Zabuza began to walk away, before pausing. He told himself that he paused to tell Haku one last thing, not to look to see if he had injured him. "Never touch me again!" And with that, he left.


	7. Wither And Flourish

**Beauty From Blood**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Wither And Flourish

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99, who would've checked this if there had been time. Thank you all for the reviews! (Sorry for the short chapter.)

* * *

Sitting alone in the cell, Zabuza had nothing more to do than to stare at the ceiling. It was the exact same ceiling each time, nothing new about it. Grinding his teeth, he glared at the walls around him, in particular the bars that restricted him. Before he could get up and walk around, he heard footsteps coming toward his cell.

The man in the robe had his lunch in his hands. As he balanced the tray, he took out the key to the cell. He opened the door and handed the tray over to Zabuza, who grasped it. Looking at the food with a glare on his face, he sighed.

The man in the robe chuckled. "You've been here longer than I have, Zabuza, you should be used to it by now." Before Zabuza could respond, the man spoke again. "I saw him again. He still looks young and handsome, too." For the first time in a long time, the man removed the robe and hood.

In front of him stood a pale-looking, black-haired man. He was tall, but not as Zabuza, nor was he as old. Placing his food aside, Zabuza took a seat and waited for the man to walk inside the cell. "Do you really think you can overthrow him? Are you doing this for this guy you keep talking about, Itachi?"

Itachi nodded. "My brother is here and I am going to get him out. His safety is my top priority at the moment," he answered. Although he had not asked another question, Itachi sensed it. "It's true, we haven't seen each other in years. And he probably thinks I'm dead, but I'm willing to protect him. This land needs a new ruler, someone worthy of being King."

Zabuza scoffed. "You think your clan will be chosen to pick a ruler?" Itachi shook his head, but said nothing. "You're not gaining anything for yourself at all. You've changed, you know?" Pausing, he frowned. "Then again, most things do."

The long-haired man nodded in agreement. "So have you. That snake tells me that you've gotten closer to a certain boy. Is he speaking the truth or feeding the King lies?"

"What do you think?" he asked Itachi, not looking at him. His food had become soggy and less appetizing.

After a moment of silence, the man answered him. "He's told lies before, but I think he's telling the truth. Certainly not because he's playing match-maker, but because he knows you're one of the few obstacles in his path." Looking at him, Itachi went on. "Don't think I'm judging you by that, Zabuza. As far as I care, you can do as you please."

Looking up at the ceiling, Zabuza chuckled. "As long as I don't harm your precious brother? Is this why I'm being kept locked up? Because of that snake?"

Standing up, Itachi nodded. "The King wants to make sure you don't ruin any of his plans. He's afraid the two of you will fall in love. If you do, you'd probably want to protect him, which would mean the King's plan would fall apart."

"Sounds like your plan would too."

"Yes," Itachi agreed. "However, it would work out in my benefit if you did fall in love. And things would be easier for me as well. It's too bad, though. You're not in love with him." After putting his robe and hood back on, Itachi turned to him. "You should eat, even if it's not food that you like. I'll be back later with dinner… Zabuza, if you did love him…" He trailed off, but tossed something at him before closing the cell door.

Cursing himself, he opened the door, not bothering to knock. When he did the person inside gasped and turned to face him. "Zabuza," Haku whispered, loud enough for him to hear. The boy had been in the middle of chancing clothes, from what he noticed. Like a girl did, he clutched the clothes he had in his hand to his chest.

His fist trembled as he began to think about what he was doing. Now it was beginning to look less and less like a good idea. Unlike other times he had embarked on an adventure, this time he had no plans incase he was caught. Relaxing his fists, he walked toward Haku.

The young man kept his eyes on him the entire time. Zabuza had expected the boy to have done something, like push him away, but he didn't. "Why have you come?" he asked, as if he was welcoming a close friend into his home. "Zabuza?" His name was like a sin on the boy's pure lips.

Not knowing how to begin, he seized the boy's arms. "Haku," he began, not knowing how to continue. Whether he had somehow let the boy know or not, the boy came nearer. Reaching up, he captured his face in his hands and brought him closer, undoing the bandages.

Not uttering a word, Haku kissed him.


End file.
